Blue Veins
by Erinuki
Summary: Veins are popping. Sasuke's, because he has to deal with an unwanted roommate, Naruto's... well, let's just say his veins are bulging too, but for a whole other reason. A very deadly reason. Sasuke's daily life just got way more troblesome. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Blue Veins**  
><strong>

**Rating: **M**  
><strong>

**Summary:** Veins are popping. Sasuke's, because he has to deal with an unwanted roommate, Naruto's... well, let's just say his veins are bulging too, but for a whole other reason. A very deadly reason. Sasuke's daily life just got way more troblesome. AU

**Warnings: **Boyxboy, most probably some lemon, language**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto in any way nor do I make any profit out of this. For entertainment purpose only. (aka entertainment for crazed Naruto-fans like myself)**  
><strong>

**Author's note: **Hey and hello, everybody. My first story is finally up! Yay! After a bunch of plotbunnies distracting me, I finished it! There have been som ups and downs with the making of this story, mostly with me being ridiculously indecisive and lazy. -sweatdrop-  
>BUT! Now that it is here, I hope you can enjoy it for what it is worth.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 – Hello, Konoha High School<strong>

I strolled across the schoolyard. The May sun of Konoha was shining brightly, heating the back of my head and the blond mess of hair located there. There wasn't a single student to spot, but seeing I was five minutes late, it didn't really surprise me. I usually wasn't late for school and such, but moving in to a new apartment was tiring. They couldn't blame me for sleeping in once in forever, even if it was a school day.

The wind blew and the startling green leaves on the trees and bushes rustled quietly. I straightened the bag hanging over my shoulder as I got closer to the building. Konoha was a calm place compared to the noisy city I came from. The sound of cars was distant and there were a lot of trees on the way to school, I had noticed. The air felt cleaner. It simply a fresh start.

I had moved to Konoha just three days ago and getting my stuff unpacked had been a pain in the ass. It had taken me forever to get it done. I didn't have that much stuff; it just weren't everything I could use when moving to a village. I had to dump a lot and try to find out where I could get something to replace it. Like my bed; it was too big for the small apartment and it had been painful to see it go.

I walked in the double doors that lead into what I assumed was the main corridor of the school. No one here either, I noticed as I looked around. I also started to realize a problem I hadn't thought about before; all the doors looked the same. I paused for a minute. Squinting, crossing my arms and turning down the corners of my mouth, I tried to raid my brain.

There were no one around I could ask and there was no way I could remember which number I was supposed to be in. Would I be able to find the secretary office? I doubted it, to be honest. Not that I had a bad sense of direction or anything. It just… was a completely new place to me.

That really left me with just one option. I had to walk up to a door, knock and get directions to my class.

…

What class was I supposed to be in again…? Sighing, I looked down at my beyond overfilled bag.  
>Was there really not any other option? I looked at the multiple doors. Guess not. With a scowl, I started rummaging through my bag.<p>

"You lost?"

The sudden voice made me jump. I looked up and saw a girl with long platinum blonde hair.

"Ah… Uh-huh, I guess," I admitted and straightened, scratching the back of my head with a small smile.

The blonde girl grinned back at me and pushed the bangs out of her face, revealing her left eye.

"What class are you in? I'll walk you there," she offered.

Quickly, I resumed my search after my schedule and found it as a crumbled piece of paper at the bottom of the bag. I unfolded it and scanned it with my eyes.

"English with some Genma dude, it would seem," I said, and the blonde nodded.

"I know where that is. I'm Ino Yamanaka by the way."

"Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet'cha."

We grinned at each other for a moment, before Ino turned and waved me along. I quickly pushed my schedule back down in the bag, probably destroying it beyond repair, before hurrying after her. I only got a couple of feet before she abruptly stopped and I almost crashed into her.

"Wait! Are you _that _Naruto Uzumaki?"

I took a step back and frowned.

"What do you mean '_that_ Naruto Uzumaki'?" I asked, repressing the temptation to bitch at her for stopping right in front of me. She was showing me the way, after all.

Ino opened and closed her mouth several times, and I was just about to say something when she spoke, "Uh, you know… The one from Namikaze Academy?"

'_Why did she use so long to phrase that sentence?'_ I thought, but answered anyways.

"Yeah", I grinned, "So that means you've heard 'bout me? Guess I'm pretty famous, huh?"

Ino rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything. We started walking again, no almost-bumping accidents this time. It felt weird walking together in total silence, not really in a bad way, but still weird. I was about to say something, not being too fond of long silences, when Ino stopped.

"Well, here it is. Good luck." Ino waved, before she turned and hurriedly walked away. It puzzled me a sec, but I didn't think much of it. She probably realized she was late for class too.

I turned and, without knocking, entered the classroom. The door creaked slightly and when I poked my head in, about 50 pairs of eyes turned to look at me. That also included the teacher, who looked pretty exasperated.

"Yo!" I grinned and waved.

"You're late", the teacher stated, his face remaining neutral.

"Yeah, well, I got lost", I retorted.

"Get here earlier to make sure you know where to go," he continued, moving the toothpick he had between his lips from one side to the other.

"Dude, it's three miles from my house and I'm walking! Sorry, but running to school isn't a line I'm willing to cross," I shot back. The class was silently listening to our discussion.

"Then leave earlier from home."

"My grandma gets mad if I run around the house."

"Then get up earlier from bed."

I stared at the brown-haired man, "Excuse me, but are you trying to get me to kill myself?" I asked slowly.

The man sighed. If you asked me, the guy looked very tired for it to only be the first class of the day. Maybe it was time for him to get a new job. Then again, it looked like he was only around 25, so maybe this was just his normal behavior? I turned my attention to the class. Some were still listening, but most had turned away and started to talk among themselves.

"…to always knock before entering a classroom… Wait, are you even listening?"

I blinked and looked back at the teacher, "Sorry, what?"

The teacher slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand, before sighing again. "Whatever, don't worry about it. Just go sit down…" He hesitated and looked at me.

I grinned back at him. "Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." Then I turned to the class. "And I'm going to be the most famous artist in Konoha!"

There was some giggling which I easily ignored as I sat down by a brown-haired guy. He was chuckling.

"I think I like you, dude", he said and stretched out his hand. It wasn't a gesture I would expect from someone my own age, but I took it none the less.

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka."

I repeated my name to him and we shook hands. Kiba seemed like a nice person. He had a red triangle on each cheek which was kind of… well, different. He also rambled on during the entire class about dogs and his sister who was a veterinarian, - something told me he wanted to follow her footsteps - but he seemed cool.

After Kiba got yelled at for talking, the last hour of class went by with me mostly staring out the window. With the teacher speaking in such a monotone voice, I would say my actions were justified.

When class was over, Kiba took the job as my guide and pointed out what I needed to know.

"… and there're the toilets. Won't recommend them, though, they stink. It's really bad."

I wrinkled my nose while studying the door leading to the probably piss-smelling toilets. Didn't they have charwomen or something around here?

"The door over there leads to the cafeteria and– Oh, joy, here come the snobs."

I looked up when Kiba stopped and searched for what he was talking about. In the middle of the corridor, a small gang was walking. It had to be them; people were literally backing away to give them room. It consisted of one girl and three boys, one looking weirder than the other. Snobs definitely weren't the word I would've used for them. Rebels or punkers could have worked, but snobs were just out there. The girl stood out the most with her startling scarlet hair and matching glasses. A white-haired guy with pointy teeth was right behind her, together with a broad shouldered ginger.

As I studied the group, my attention fell on one particular; a raven black-haired dude with the most neutral look on his face I had ever seen. It wasn't what made me pause, though. The guy just seemed to ooze of… dominance and… raw power. Wait, didn't that sound really funky? I don't really know why those were the first words that came to me when I looked at him, maybe the way he held himself or something. All I knew was that when our eyes met, chills ran down my spine and I gulped.

Wait, what? I did what? I quickly turned my gaze away and tried to focus on Kiba instead. He was muttering something unintelligibly, his fists clenching and unclenching. Looking at him rage didn't exactly help me repose myself. Whew, okay then, next plan. I sucked in a breath. 'When something is bothering you, walk straight at it'. It had always been my motto. So, without warning Kiba or even looking his direction again, I walked up to the gang with a smile.

"Hey! Nice to meet'cha, my name is Nar- Wow, hey, wait up!"

They just walked straight past me! How rude! I trotted after them and this time, I placed myself right in front of the group.

"What do you want, squirt?" The girl with the scarlet hair barked, straightening her glass and crossing her arms. Squirt? She wasn't even taller than me!

"I'm trying to introduce myself", I answered and mimicked her, crossing my arms as well.

"Well, leave it for someone who cares", she said while casting a sideways glance at the raven. He blinked once, not looking at her, and they started walking again. If that wasn't creepy I don't know what is. The white-haired dude pushed past me pretty violently and I stumbled. Kiba walked up to me, shaking his head.

"Don't even bother trying, blondie; those people don't talk to anyone except themselves."

"Jesus…" I mumbled while regaining my balance. Okay, was it just me or were they being unreasonable unfriendly to someone they didn't know? I brushed imaginary dust off of my sweater while scowling in the direction of the infamous 'snobs'. Kiba shifted a little for a moment before sighing and waving me along. We were going to be late for our next class.

"Who was the raven, by the way?" I asked when we sat down at the back of the classroom. Kiba looked puzzled for a second.

"The rave- Oh, you mean Sasuke?"

I echoed him, "Sasuke?"

Kiba crossed his arms across his chest. "Sasuke Uchiha. A real prick, I'll tell you. About three fourths of the girls on the school have a crush on him. I bet most of them even followed him here from middle school. I'm surprised he wasn't already drenched in their fan girl salvia when we saw him."

I wrinkled my nose in disgust at the image. The back of my mind started to wonder if Kiba was jealous of Sasuke. Well, it wasn't that I couldn't understand the girls a little. The Uchiha had looked pretty nice. I mean if you like pale skin and too harsh contrasts. And deep onyx eyes and a slender body… I stopped that line of thought before it could run out wild. Snorting to myself, I looked down at the blank paper in front of me as class started. Kiba momentarily busied himself sketching down some dark-haired girl I couldn't remember ever seeing and seemed lost in his own world. Frustration filled me as I just stared at the paper. For once I couldn't come up with anything to draw. Nothing… except a certain someone… But I so wasn't drawing a bastard from some snob-gang I had only seen once! Instead, I started the drawing the first thing I saw, which was the back of the head of some random classmate. I internally sighed.

The day went on without further difficulties after that. Kiba introduced me to some of his friends at lunch and I think I got pretty quickly accepted into the group. I did notice some of them looking at me rather strangely, but didn't think much of it. There was Ino who I had met earlier and her friend aka rival Sakura, a chubby kid called Chouji and lastly Shikamaru, who was introduced as "a lazy genius". The whole group seemed nice and I sat down with a grin. I also saw Sasuke at the cafeteria. He was sitting with the three others, but didn't look at me again. I used most of lunch sneaking glances of him, trying to remember the fine lines so I could put them down on paper later. It was hard since I was afraid he would catch me staring. I only looked when he looked another way.

After lunch, there was P.E, math and French (Which I still didn't understand one bit of). It went well considering – if you look away from a hyper kid named Lee who almost ran me down in gym.

After school, it was home to my new apartment. The apartment was my baby. Sure, it wasn't the largest one around, but it was _mine_. Mine alone. Swallowing down a glass of water after kicking of my shoes and dumping the bag, I sat down on the kitchen counter. Sasuke Uchiha, huh… I didn't know why, but the guy had caught my attention. My fingers were practically itching to put the pale face down on paper. And I intended to do that too. Just how I would try to get him to pose for me was another problem…

I jumped down from the counter and walked over to the TV to pick the Playstation-controller before dumping into the couch. I wasn't going to start on my homework after the first day of school and I still had a few hours before work. No better way to kill some time than to play videogames. As the game started, I looked out the window. It was raining, but not much. The sun was stilling peaking through the clouds and I wondered of you could see a rainbow somewhere. Drawing rainbows was something I genuinely enjoyed because it was a real challenge to get everything the right color. At the moment, I didn't really feel like drawing one. I leaned back against the couch and looked up at the roof.

Fuck _trying_ to get him to pose for me. I _was going_ to get Sasuke to pose for me, even if I had to tie him down to do it. His stupid face wouldn't leave me, and before I got to draw it, I doubted it would.

I sighed and sat up as the game beeped ready. A feeling told me this was going to be an interesting year.

* * *

><p>Sooooo, what do you guys think? Is it horrible and you feel like crying? -sweatdrop- Maybe you're dying with excitment for the next chapter? The latter seems not as likely, but either way, tell me what think in a review and you will have made my day! -grin-<strong><br>**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – The first word**

A few days went by after that. I tried approaching Sasuke several times, but with no luck. The guy always hung with his friends and they completely blew me off. The only improvement was that he at least knew my name now. It didn't feel much like a victory.

Kiba kept following me around and I appreciated it. He sat with me during class and walked around with me during intervals. He acted as – though I would never say it to his face – a loyal dog. He didn't understand my obsession with Sasuke and every time I mentioned him, Kiba got grumpy. I couldn't help but think that the raven had done something to the brunette. I mean, why else would he behave like an asshole whenever his name came up?

I seemed to be doing pretty good, if I may say so myself. My apartment was finally set up nicely, I still hadn't pissed off any of my neighbors and I still had cash after left after calculating this month's needs.

I was doing pretty well indeed. Now I only had to find a way to persuade Sasuke into posing for me.

Kiba and I walked down the hallway during an interval when I finally found my perfect chance. Sasuke was walking _alone _down the stairs towards his next class. I could not see his normal group anywhere and I realized it was now or never.

"Sorry, Kiba, I'll talk to you afterwards!" I interrupted the dog-lover in a middle of a sentence, waved and sprinted down the stairs. Sasuke didn't seem to notice me coming and I saw his shoulders tense when I shouted his name.

"Uchiha!" I grinned, panting as I caught up with him, "Hey!"

Sasuke ignored me, but walked faster. It felt almost like an insult to my health if he truly believed that would hinder me from talking to him. Hadn't I just run after him? I easily kept up, probably much to his aggravation.

"Look, Uchiha, I have a favor to ask of you."

This gained me a look from the corner of his eye. I had his attention. It motivated me to keep on talking. But how was I supposed to say it? 'Hey, sit still on a chair for a couple of hours so I can draw you, will ya?' just didn't seem to cut it.

"So, uh, I'm an artist, and I was wondering if I could draw you. You wouldn't have to do anything, just sit still for a couple of hours." There you go, polite and accurate. I gave myself a mental pat on the shoulder. Sasuke slowed down and stared at me. Standing my own, I stared back. His eyes were black orbs. I hadn't noticed how truly black they were before. They seemed cold and matched his ink black bangs framing his face. The pupils disappeared into the color. After couple of minutes of just staring, I repressed the urge to start squirming. He wasn't intimidating or anything; I just… felt kind of weird staring who stared right back without flinching. I had a bad habit of staring at people and it made most pretty uncomfortable when I tried to see just how that cheekbone was shaped. So when I sucked in the fine lines and colors of Sasuke's eyes without him flinching, it felt weird. Sure, he started it, but still.

"Uh, so, what do you think?" I asked when he didn't say anything. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and scoffed.

"Retard," he said before walking away. I stared after him and couldn't bring myself to chase him. I hadn't realized it before, but Sasuke actually never said anything. He stayed quiet while his friends bitched, silently looking at me. The deep voice surprised me. And the first thing he did was calling me a retard!

Shaking my head in silent defeat, I walked up to where Kiba and I parted. I screwed up my perfect chance because he said something, how lame wasn't that.

"Uzumaki! Naruto Uzumaki~!"

I looked up from my quiet fuming at the sound of my name and spotted two girls running in my direction. Not missing a beat, I smiled at them.

"Hey girls, what's up?"

Both of them were brunettes, though one lighter than the other. The darkest giggled, the other one catching her breath.

"Um, well, Naruto – is it okay if I call you Naruto? – can we ask for a favor?" the darkest brunette asked and caught me by surprise. A favor? That was unusual to ask of someone you didn't know.

…

Hadn't I just asked one of Sasuke? My smile turned strained as I realized what a hypocrite I was being.

"Sure, as long it isn't money, my pockets are emptier than the classroom after Asuma's class constantly smoking."

This time they both giggled, obvious to my inner strains. Even if I just enrolled, hanging with Kiba updated me with all the laughs of the school. I had no problem holding my own. Maybe I should have enrolled at an acting school instead.

"No, no, nothing like that" the lighter one ensured me, before blushing, "but, um… I think maybe _introducing_ you to… our favor would be better… don't you think, Bee?"

I had problems hearing her as the sentence got more and more uncertain. The one called Bee nodded and smiled at me.

"Do you have some time right now?"

I looked over my shoulder, but didn't see Kiba anywhere, so I shrugged, "Yeah."

The "favor" turned out to be a freshman, a boy with ink black hair and matching eyes. To be honest, he reminded me a bit of Sasuke, hadn't it been for the creepy smile constant on his lips.

"Naruto, this is Sai. Sai was, is… well, he came out of the closet very recently," Bee said.

I blinked. I wanted to say that they were blind if they didn't know after just one look at the guy. Instead I said, "Congrats", and smiled. What it all had to do with me I still didn't get.

"_And_ what we _you_ to do, well…" Bee looked left and right before she lent closer, a hand to her mouth, – very dramatically, I may add – and whispered, "We heard about what you did at Namikaze Academy."

My gut squeezed uncomfortably. They had heard? Who could they possibly have heard something like that from?

"I… I don't know what you're talking about," I faked a smile, "It's probably just a stupid rumor."

Bee frowned and looked to the floor before sharing a glance with the two of her friends.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but we heard you would sleep with anyone if they asked," Bee said and my every hope of it all being a misunderstanding on my part died.

I waved a hand in front of me. "Pfff, where did you hear that? That's stupid," I laughed, hoping they didn't hear the nervousness in it.

Not a week had passed and people already knew? Did someone else know, and if so, who? My hands gradually started turning moist and I dried them discreetly on my jeans. Dammit, at this rate I wouldn't be able to make a name for myself here before the rumors caught up with me.

The raven freshman who still hadn't said anything took a step forward. "Our sources are pretty good, are you sure you just don't have balls enough to admit it?" The raven smiled, but even 100 feet away you wouldn't be fooled by it.

I balled my fists. "Hey, for your information my balls are in perfect condition, it's not my fault that you guys believe some shitty rumor."

Sai opened his mouth to say something however before he could, the brunette I still didn't know the name of jumped forwards and clasped her hands in front of it.

"Right, our mistake, sorry, Naruto, we're gonna go."

Sai shot her a little nasty look, but didn't say anything as the two girls dragged him down the corridor. I watched them until their backs disappeared around the corner.

Fuck, crap, bloody pizza! This was not good! This was not good _at all_. I dragged a hand through my hair, taking a deep breath. Okay. No need to panic. I just needed to calm down, find the one spreading the rumors and deny them like a sonofabitch.

No problem, right?

Right…

* * *

><p>AN: Man, guys, I don't know what to even say about this. It took me... just about forever to get this posted. My beta never got the time to look over it, so it is not been beta-read, so sorry about that. I'm working on finding another more reliable one, but it is taking me some time.

I hope to be able to continue this story, but for now I'm just posting this, and then I'll take it from there. I want to apologize to everyone who had to wait for such a long time, truly I never meant for this story for go on such a long hiatus. However, it happened, and for that I'm sorry.

On the bright hand however, I'm working on a new fanfiction, which I believe will be much better than this one, with a better plot and better starting point. I'll give you as much as the word "assassin". It will be posted as soon as I am able to get it beta-read, so look forward to that!


End file.
